


【BS】The Way a Cat Loves You

by farfalle



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfalle/pseuds/farfalle
Summary: Rao! Batman has turned into a cat!
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 18





	【BS】The Way a Cat Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自知乎“怎么才能知道猫是否爱主人”

首先，这事怪卢瑟，他闲着没事来找正义联盟的麻烦，不惜斥巨资邀请了正义联盟三巨头的资深宿敌之一——瑟西，女巫按照希腊神话的惯例，在混战中把男人全变成了动物。超人困于金毛犬，追逐着自己的尾巴；蝙蝠侠的“耳朵”真的变成了猫耳，烦躁地喵喵叫；海王禁锢在海豚体内，在陆地上痛苦地扑腾；闪电侠变成兔子后疯狂地冲进蔬果商店；绿灯鹦鹉，只能说几句诸如“Hello ladies watch me”的人话了。

唯一幸免的是钢骨，瑟西的咒语似乎对半人半机械的身体不起作用，于是七元老中这位硕果仅存的男性战士协助神奇女侠降服了瑟西，顺便把卢瑟从大都会扔到了星城。

其次，这事怪康斯坦丁，他非得粘着前来救场的扎塔娜，在她给正联成员一一解咒时展现自己的英式冷幽默，结果女法师解到最后一个口误，为蝙蝠侠念反咒时弄错了顺序（注①）。

蝙蝠猫顺利变回人形，战友们悬着的心放了下来，戴安娜在白了康斯坦丁一眼的同时抱了抱扎塔娜：“谢谢你，我想都没问题了。”扎塔娜心虚地拍着对方的背：“并不尽然，戴安娜。我恐怕还是会留下些副作用。”

“蝙蝠侠这几天可能会……呃，保留一些猫的习性。”

一片寂静中，闪电侠嘴边的半截胡萝卜掉了下来。

01

克拉克轻手轻脚地溜进主卧，离地双脚没有发出任何声响。这几天的白昼，尤其是中午，布鲁斯总是昏睡不醒，哪怕阿福出动也奈何不了他。不得已之下，韦恩家只好对外宣称老爷在挪威旅行期间喝醉跳湖，患上了重感冒，康复前各项事务全权委托福克斯先生。

“布鲁斯老爷的起居就拜托您了，毕竟我还有一整个宅子和不省心的少爷小姐们要照顾。我相信正义联盟会为我们分担这个重任的。”阿尔弗雷德语重心长地交代道。克拉克怀疑他是故意的，超级视力能看到管家嘴边一丝疑似看好戏的笑容。

呃呃呃，其实也不是不能理解。常年来韦恩家族的亲密友人，克拉克·肯特AKA卡尔-艾尔先生都与其家主保持着微妙的暧昧关系，却又始终没捅破那层窗户纸。虽说克拉克在韦恩宅和蝙蝠洞自由进出，几代罗宾们也好，蝙蝠女也好，甚至目光最为犀利的管家，都没能发现他们之间有什么越界之举。

从回忆里挣扎出来，克拉克把餐盘放在了床头柜上，坐到床边推了推蜷在被子里的不规则物体。“布鲁斯起床，午饭时间到了。”

被子动了动，然后稍微拉开了一条缝，露出两只蓝眼睛。克拉克尝试着扯开被子，突然手上挨了一下。

布鲁斯挠了他。震惊中的克拉克终于意识到扎塔娜的意思是什么。他好脾气地一把抓住布鲁斯的手，查看他的指甲有没有伤到，比如翻起来什么的。

“讲点道理，我带了小甜饼和苹果派来，你吃完就可以接着睡，要是你不怕脂肪蓄积的话。”

被窝里钻出来一个脑袋，布鲁斯黑着脸，头发乱翘，傲慢地一点点蹭着床板坐直了。克拉克忍俊不禁，他想起猫咪百科里介绍这种蹭来蹭去的行为是在标记自己的所有物，说实话他一点也不意外布鲁斯会严格标记领地，毕竟——“滚出我的哥谭”。

他服务意识周到地把餐盘端到哥谭王子面前，快活地介绍：“中午好，韦恩先生。潘尼沃斯小甜饼佐枫糖浆，金枪鱼沙拉，以及八分之一个肯特风味少糖苹果派，大吉岭红茶。您的管家建议您这几天少摄取肉类，如果您起床则另当别论。”

布鲁斯审慎地看了一眼午餐，又看了看克拉克，极有派头地慢慢动起了刀叉。尽职尽责的主席先生等到对方吃完，开始收拾餐具。

啪地一声，布鲁斯的爪子——不对，手——拍上了他的手。克拉克扬起眉毛，他挣脱出来去摆好叉子，又是啪地一声，布鲁斯也跟了上来。

哇哦。

克拉克玩心大起。他把托盘放到一边，开始逗弄这只“猫”，毫无规律可寻地变换着手的位置，布鲁斯每次都会跟上来，他们俩基本把周围的床铺加枕头都拍了一遍，直到布鲁斯终于失去了耐心，他逮住克拉克的手，放到嘴边咬了下去。

只是轻轻地咬，克拉克愣住以后他就放开了，并且露出一个微笑。

“咳，我想他这是表示玩得开心的意思，克拉克少爷。”阿尔弗雷德适时地敲敲门进来，端走了餐盘。而后知后觉的那位眼睁睁地看着布鲁斯打了个哈欠，又睡了下去，脸一直红到耳根。

02

白天布鲁斯呼呼大睡，到了晚上却精力旺盛，他似乎清醒了很多，甚至能跟家庭成员们对答如流。只是喝咖啡的时候，他被平时习惯的温度烫到了，然后弓起了背，扬起手似乎要打翻这杯咖啡，幸好克拉克眼疾手快拿走了杯子。

他坚持要夜巡，谁说话都不好使。阿尔弗雷德只好拜托超人跟着去，蝙蝠侠哼了两声，没有表示反对。

超人先是跟着蝙蝠车飞，到了警局时蝙蝠侠从中跳出来，换抓钩荡上了天台，不知道是不是克拉克的错觉，布鲁斯似乎更加敏捷了。戈登面前他还算正常，只是走近时异常慢。局长似乎也得到了消息，他狐疑地看了看蝙蝠侠，压低声音问克拉克：“他这状态，没问题吗？”

蝙蝠侠低声咆哮以示不满。

超人挤出一个笑，拍了拍戈登的肩：“我保证看着他。”

其实过程还挺顺利的，要命的是，他们半路遇到了赛琳娜。布鲁斯似乎认为她是来竞争领地的，一路追着猫女不放。“你今天什么毛病？”猫女朝后面吼道，“我还什么都没偷呢！管好你自己的事去大蝙蝠。”但布鲁斯并没有放弃的意向，锲而不舍地随她从一幢楼跳到另一幢。

无奈之下超人飞到猫女身边去，在她警觉地想要挥爪子时喊：“你有激光笔吗？”赛琳娜被问蒙了，克拉克又加了一句：“逗猫棒也行！”“你们玩什么花样？”猫女仍旧不信任他，可蝙蝠侠已经扑过来了，她只好从制服内衬里拿出激光笔丢给克拉克。

超人连忙打开，飞到布鲁斯上空乱晃，对方的脚步放慢了，布鲁斯在猫女和光点间艰难地抉择着，超人用更快的速度摇晃起激光笔来，终于，蝙蝠侠停下了，掉头去抢他手里的那束光。

“快走吧！”他朝赛琳娜喊道。目瞪口呆的猫女回过神来，她还想弄清这俩人在玩什么把戏，但自卫的本能带着她离开了。

蝙蝠侠抓过笔的那一刻似乎清醒了，懊闹地将其丢开。看了看克拉克，他仿佛又反悔了，从屋顶上捡起那只激光笔递回超人手里，然后退开两步，充满期待地看着他。

“你是想让我陪你玩……”布鲁斯点头，伸手推了推克拉克的胳膊。

03

最后他们还是完成了戈登的任务，克拉克心惊胆战地看着布鲁斯从树上一跃而下，一顿拳头打蒙了稻草人，沉默着打了个手势示意克拉克下来把人带着。然而就在回到警局时，布鲁斯忽然改了主意，他当着一帮警察的面，把还晕着的稻草人从麻袋里拖出来，提溜到超人面前。

“蝙蝠侠，你这是什么意思？”一个警员没忍住问了出来。

蝙蝠侠理都没理她，只是走近了克拉克，拎着稻草人的领子把他举得更高，充满希冀地望着自己的同伴。

克拉克茫然地瞪着他，估计布鲁斯在面具下也瞪回来了。看克拉克没有要接下稻草人的意思，布鲁斯索性把他扔在对方脚下，退回原位，抱膝坐了下来。

拉奥啊，千万别是我想的那个。

试探性地伸出手，超人把稻草人提起来，顶着哥谭警局人员充满疑虑的眼神强颜欢笑：“蝙蝠侠，谢谢？”

布鲁斯满意地靠近，在他身边来回转着圈，肩膀状似无意地反复蹭过他的肩膀，戈登心情复杂地挥挥手让大部分人离开，只留下两名特警准备之后押送稻草人回去接受审问。在结束了“标记”行为后，蝙蝠侠间歇性出走的理智又回来了，重新与动物本能搏斗并取得短暂的胜利。他重重地叹了一口气，僵硬地从同伴身边挪开，把稻草人扯出超人手里，交给戈登。

“我很抱歉，”他诚挚地对局长说，“或许最近还是委托夜翼过来比较好。”

回到韦恩宅还给了布鲁斯属于家的自在和熟悉，他体内猫的那一面又占了上风，开着车横冲直撞地飙进蝙蝠洞，惊起了一群黑色的同居生物。布鲁斯试图解析部分数据，却被鼠标吸引了注意，推得它在电脑桌上滑行，巨型屏幕上的画面从一个监控器记录的内容换到另一个监控器。

“B……那是我家吗？”

难得一闻的阴沉声音从大都会明日之子牙缝里挤出来，目前有些脱线的蝙蝠侠也停下了动作，挺直脊梁，像一只把纸巾撕了满地后被抓现行的猫。

“还有那一个，是我在瞭望塔的休息室吧？”超人的声音沉得都能滴下水了，远超蝙蝠洞里的石笋。他怒气冲冲地把布鲁斯从座位上推开，鼓着腮帮子关掉了某两个摄像头，然后开始分析稻草人的毒气成分。蝙蝠侠难得没有反抗这种越权行为，也没有指手画脚，只是去拖了一把椅子过来，安静地坐在他身边。

过了片刻，一双手悄悄搭上桌沿。

然后是两条手臂。

克拉克全神贯注地输入着结果，完全没注意到身边人的动作，直到布鲁斯把整个上半身都趴在了他的键盘上，目光灼灼地盯着他。

来关注我啊。私底下看了不知道多少猫片的克拉克明白这意思。

他应该要保持冷战状态的，说真的，蝙蝠侠管得太宽了，他明明都纵容对方监视小公寓的楼道和肯特农庄了。克拉克板着脸，然而没能坚持两分钟。他闷声笑起来，关掉分析界面，握住了布鲁斯在键盘上的手。

04

“不！阿尔弗雷德！我办不到！”克拉克激烈地拒绝着退后。而阿尔弗雷德强硬地掰着布鲁斯的肩膀往他怀里推：“这个家里除了您没人能制住老爷了，而既然他今晚去夜巡了，就必须要洗澡。”在几番拉拉扯扯下布鲁斯终于摔进了克拉克怀里，不满地叫了一声，接着出乎意料地，把脑袋埋进克拉克肩窝里，安分了下来。

“瞧，他信任您。”阿尔弗雷德满意地退后，“我这老人家终于可以睡个安稳觉了。”

在进浴缸前，布鲁斯都表现得很好，但当克拉克开始放水时，他惊恐地睁大眼睛夺门而出。克拉克在走廊上追上了布鲁斯，他不敢用太大力气，只能好言相劝，搂着对方的脖子一下下抚摸着肩背：“控制一下你自己，布鲁斯，你记得你是谁的。只是洗个澡而已，别忘了蝙蝠侠可是恐惧的化身，他怎么会害怕区区沐浴呢？”

过了几分钟布鲁斯才妥协，不情不愿地回到浴室。克拉克去给他调试水温，他则毫不在意地一件件把衣服脱下来扔到地板上，伸脚跨进浴缸，可在脚趾接触水面时又瑟缩了。克拉克好笑地抬起头，然后——

他面红耳赤地又把脑袋转了回去，嘟囔着“别磨蹭了快进去”，然后猛地甩了甩头。“不对，快，进，浴缸，去。”他机械地、一字一顿地说清楚这句话，坚定地背过身去。

万幸布鲁斯还记得怎么给自己洗澡，而克拉克只需要给他收拾衣服就行。他蹲在地上拾起最后一件沾染着火药味的背心，敏锐的嗅觉还能感应到布鲁西用的男士香水，说起来布鲁斯头发上也有这种香氛，虽然他平时很谨慎地除去有辨识度的气味，但这么张扬招摇，似乎只属于舞台上最耀眼的……

克拉克麻木地给自己喊了停。同一时间布鲁斯叫了他的名字，克拉克谨慎地一点点转过头去，在看到布鲁斯时松了口气。对方半坐在浴缸里，就这么直直地看着他，随后看了看架子上的毛巾。

“你不会是要我给你擦干吧……”

给布鲁斯擦头发的时候，对方好像感到很舒适，身体放松，朝后靠在克拉克身上，偶尔还发出呼噜呼噜的声音，克拉克简直要被“他到底是怎么发出这种声音”的问题烧坏脑子了。他尽量控制着力度，小心翼翼地用毛巾吸去头发上的水分，还得控制自己的视线别飘进布鲁斯的浴袍领口，他甚至屏住呼吸，就为了不吸入太多布鲁斯用的香波的气味。

等他大功告成，布鲁斯已经在他臂弯里睡着了。

房间里十分安谧，克拉克耳边只有白噪音和布鲁斯均匀的呼吸声。一时间他有些感慨，也不知道布鲁斯这几年来有几次睡得这么熟过。

也不知道最后一次有人温柔地为他擦干头发是什么时候。

05

克拉克做了个梦，命运博士把那个傻不拉几的头盔取了下来，扔给扎塔娜，扎塔娜扔给卡拉，卡拉抱着头盔向他冲过来，他躲避不及，一下子被那个头盔紧紧套住了。

“不！我不是魔法系的！”他大声申斥着命运意图把他作为宿主的行径，不停挣扎。然后他醒了。

没有什么头盔，他的脑袋被布鲁斯抱住了，而他甚至不知道这人是什么时候跑到他床上来的。显然，这是猫陛下神圣不可侵犯的领土的一部分，而克拉克的头他明显也是想抱着睡就抱着睡。

布鲁斯被他的动作惊醒了，迷茫地松开他，翻到另一边，四肢伸开平躺在床上。这情景太熟悉了，救猫小能手忍不住揉了揉他的脖子，然后又大着胆子揉了揉他的肚子，拼命忍着笑。布鲁斯歪头看着他，忽然靠了上来，双手放在克拉克的肚子上，有一下没一下地按着。克拉克窃笑出了声音，想着真该做一份录像，命名为“蝙蝠猫踩奶”。

当然，布鲁斯的手移到他胸上的时候他就笑不出来了。

正当克拉克大为尴尬时对方停下了，他们一动不动地躺了几分钟。布鲁斯又往他身边挪了挪，把克拉克完完全全地搂进怀里。他凑近，用自己的头发轻轻蹭着克拉克的脸，用鼻子顶着面前人的鼻翼，就像爱斯基摩人那些温暖亲密的招呼。

最后他伸出了舌头，试着舔了一下克拉克的脸颊，然后一点点往下移，移到嘴角时仍没有被组止，于是布鲁斯得寸进尺，舌头滑过克拉克的嘴唇。

克拉克颤抖着抚上他的脸，而他收紧了双臂。

“我爱你。”布鲁斯闭着眼睛说，带着浓重的鼻音，又用脑袋在克拉克脸上蹭了一圈。

他的朋友紧紧回搂住他，给了他一个人类之间的吻。

在逼迫克拉克完整复述了这两天的故事后，戴安娜憧憬不已，以至于回家就拿套索绑了史蒂夫，扛着他冲向瑟西。

扎塔娜则收到了蝙蝠侠送的一本古埃及咒语大全。“别再失误了。”他冷冷地说，走之前想了想又补上一句。

“谢谢。”

END.

①：扎塔娜的咒语是把单词倒着念的，我一直很佩服她不会念岔


End file.
